


Письмо из ниоткуда

by Chiisana_Ebi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Ebi/pseuds/Chiisana_Ebi
Summary: Всё, что осталось от Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса - письмо, адресованное Капитану Америка лично в руки...





	Письмо из ниоткуда

_ “Я не знаю как, Стиви. Мне словно снится всё это. Прошлое. Будущее. Всё в голове смешалось в одну большую кашу. _

 

_ Если ты читаешь это сейчас, значит тот хер в рогатом шлеме не соврал и я действительно смотрел на тебя. На того тебя  — тощего, неуклюжего слегка, похожего на утёнка из сказки. Видит бог, я помню содержание, но название стерлось из моей головы. Сижу перед нашим домом в Бруклине, который преследовал все семьдесят лет, несмотря на обнуления. Как призрак. Как я сам.  _

 

_ Я увидел, что мне не снились наши поцелуи. Я…. Знаешь, иногда смотрел на тебя в Башне, а перед глазами всплывала картинка нас в крохотной кухне. И… Я бесконечно рад, что тогда никто не проходил мимо. Потому что шторы про-све-чи-ва-ли. Как представлю, что тебя могли закинуть в психушку, мелкий, так вздрагиваю. Всегда вздрагивал.  _

 

_ Сейчас я понимаю, что просто сдался. Они ломали меня, а я сдался только тогда, когда они показали мне, что ты умер. Вот ты был и, бах, тебя нет. И не осталось ничего, ради чего бы стоило сопротивляться. Я умер тогда, Стиви. Вслед за тобой умер. А до этого, стыдно признаваться даже самому себе, ждал. В Аззано не ждал, зная, что никто не придет. На одном упрямстве выкатывал и надежде, что никого больше не тронут. А тут… Умом понимал, что после падения с той высоты не выживают, но в душе всё равно тлел уголёк, который надеялся: вот, в следующую секунду рванет этот чертов бункер и, по-старинке прикрываясь щитом, явится гроза каждого гидровца, очкующего выходить из этого стального гроба, Великий и Ужасный Капитан Америка с Коммандос за широкой спиной.  _

 

_ Помню Говарда. И в сороковых, и в девяностых. Боже, я даже в какую-то секунду его узнал, прорываясь из этого мерзкого жуткого марева. И теперь он один из немногих, кто смотрит на меня в кошмарах большими круглыми глазами и спрашивает: “Сержант?!”. Я хочу домой, Стиви. Но знаю, что у меня его больше нет. Не заслужил. Всё, что заслужил  — электрический стул раза три. Но тот рогатый хрен, по-моему, так не умеет.  _

 

_ Меня на части рвёт от всего, что происходит снаружи и внутри меня. За оградой  — толпа, готовая линчевать меня без суда и следствия, не особо вежливые адвокаты и ты, пытающийся вывернуть этот мир наизнанку. Одна из этих брезгливых крыс рассказала. Боже, Стиви, зачем. Я убил столько людей, что не смогу спать нормально уже никогда. Я полутруп. Говорящий, думающий половиной извилины, с дырками в памяти полутруп.  _

 

_ Нет больше того Баки Барнса, Стиви. Он умер вместе с тобой подо льдом. А я… Я не знаю кто я. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс? Агент? Зимний Солдат? Наверное всё вместе.  _

 

_ Но не Баки.  _

 

_ Он был веселым, шебутным дамским угодником, державшимся за тебя, как за якорь, и готовым продать душу за один твой самый целомудренный поцелуй.  А я… Я чуть не убил тебя, мелкий. Без жалости, без зазрения совести и без узнавания.  _

 

_ Как же стыдно сейчас за единственный момент слабости, стоивший жизни не одному десятку человек. _

 

_ Никогда не был патриотом. Я ведь даже в армию пошел по теории  — за двоих отстреляюсь. И потом, позже, я остался только ради тебя, хотя мне предлагали вернуться на гражданку, потому что с мозгами у меня были не лады.  _

 

_ Только ради тебя.  _

 

_ Мама всегда смеялась, что, будь ты девушкой, я б на тебе женился сразу, как появилась бы возможность. Она так и не узнала, что я готов был, даже несмотря на то, что ты парень. _

 

_ Стань счастливым, Стиви. Не цепляйся за то, что уже не склеить даже супер-новомодным клеем. Оглянись вокруг. Я могу целый список написать из того, что есть сейчас и не было в нашей молодости. Боже, говорю как какой-то гребанный старикан. Серьезно. Я даже, наверное, что-то обязательно забуду. _

 

_ Не бейся лбом, как баран в новые ворота. Прости, что оставил только двух юристов. Не вижу смысла тащить в суд людей, которые с радостью плюнули бы мне в лицо и кинули камень. Особенно в качестве защитников. _

 

_ Отпусти меня, Стиви. Я не переживу, если снова причиню тебе вред.” _   
  
***

 

— … В виду того, что присяжные заседатели признали обвиняемого виновным по всем вышеизложенным пунктам суд постановил: Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс приговаривается к высшей мере наказания. В виду беспрецедентного случая допускается использование смешанного способа, уточнение которого остается за доктором… 

 

… Снова проснувшись от собственного воя, Стив накрылся одеялом с головой, надеясь, что сейчас он успокоится и проснется реально, прижимая к себе Баки с осознанием, что жуткий кошмар кончился. 

 

С десяток минут спустя ничего не изменилось и по щеке непробиваемого Капитана Америка скатилась на подушку единственная слеза  — свидетель малодушия Национального Достояния Великой Нации. Потому что Баки, его едва живой Баки, погружен в крио-камеру. Ту самую, в которой хранили Зимнего Солдата. И однажды, Стив надеялся, что Брюс и Тони смогут придумать как сделать разморозку, которая сейчас станет для Баки последней, безопасной в будущем.

 

А на прикроватной тумбочке лежал, обвиняя всем своим видом, листок формата А4, исписанный корявым почерком, словно напоминание, что Стив Роджерс сам себе вырыл могилу, вынужденный до конца дней своих наблюдать за самым дорогим человеком в этой чертовой жизни через стекло и толщу льда...


End file.
